A cryptographic signature can be used to verify the trust of an object such as a certificate (e.g., of a Secure Sockets Layer (SSL) site), an executable file, or user credentials. A cryptographic signature is typically static, and therefore, unchangeable. Consequently, if a determination is made that the cryptographic signature is no longer valid (e.g., the cryptographic signature is revoked, expired, and/or includes a weakness such as a broken algorithm or an insufficient key length), the process being implemented to verify the trust of the object using the cryptographic signature fails (e.g., is unable to be successfully completed). As a result, entities that create and/or submit the cryptographic signature to a trust verification entity in accordance with a trust verification request of an object are notified of the failed trust verification process and are subsequently tasked with additional work to create a new cryptographic signature that can be re-submitted and used to verify the trust of the object via a subsequent trust verification process. This additional work due to the inability of the trust verification entity to complete the initial trust verification process due to an invalid cryptographic signature typically requires human intervention and/or often delays requested device and/or network functionality, which can frustrate a user experience, for example.